


The Way to a Vulcan's Heart

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cherpring, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in her marriage to Sarek, Amanda attempts to bridge some cultural gaps with some rather interesting and unexpected results.</p><p>Written by Cherpring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Vulcan's Heart

Title: The Way to a Vulcan's Heart  
Author: Cherpring  
Pairing: Sa/Am  
Rating: NC-17  
Beta: The wonderful S'haile Selek  
Summary: Early in her marriage to Sarek, Amanda attempts to bridge some cultural gaps with some rather interesting and unexpected results.

 

## The Way to a Vulcan's Heart

 

“Well?”

 

Sarek paused to swallow and look up at his diminutive wife hovering close by the kitchen table. Her fingers were unconsciously creasing the dishtowel she held as she watched his face, her expression somewhat anxious.

 

His eyes momentarily caught on a tiny white smudge on her left cheek as he searched for an answer.  “Acceptable,” he finally nodded.

 

Amanda blinked. “Acceptable? All you can say is ‘acceptable’?”

 

Sarek hesitated, not at all sure what she wanted him to say. As it was, he was being extremely generous, but four point five months into their marriage still found him occasionally on shaky ground with this complex if delightful creature he had taken as wife. “Satisfactory?” he ventured. 

 

Amanda sighed her disappointment out loud as she reached across him to snatch the plate from the table’s surface then walked over to the sink and dumped the entire contents into the disposal. It slithered down the drain in one gelatinous lump.  She placed the plate in the cleaning unit to join the utensils and bowls already stacked within. When she turned to face him again she crossed her arms under her breasts and leaned back against the counter.  “It stunk,” she announced flatly.

 

“Untrue,” Sarek countered, aware he must choose his words carefully. “The…aroma was barely perceptible.”

 

“Aroma?” Amanda raised an eyebrow in an unconscious imitation of her husband and grinned. “Interesting choice of vocabulary, _Adun_.” 

 

“The Vulcan olfactory sense may not be as acute as a Human’s; however, I assure you, Amanda, it did not stink.”

 

“Actually, I wasn’t referring to the smell. I was referring to the whole thing…the appearance, the taste, and that God-awful texture. I’m ashamed I even made you try it.” Amanda’s shoulders slumped a little. 

 

Sarek took this as his cue and rose from the table. He went to his wife and gently wiped the smudge from her cheek with the pad of his thumb, letting his touch linger there.  “First, you did not ‘make’ me do anything. Second, we have a state-of-the-art replicator fully capable of providing us with adequate nourishment. There is no need for you to go to such lengths to provide our meals. It is not logical.”

 

“You don’t understand, Sarek. I wanted to find a way to adapt some of our differences, to blend our two cultures into one, especially here in our home. I thought food would be a good place to start. _Real_ food.”

 

“I believe I do understand. However, food is simply food, Amanda. It is illogical to place such significance on something that is merely sustenance.” Sarek stroked her cheek lightly endeavoring to convince her of this as he recalled Amanda’s efforts over the past few weeks. It was unlikely his stomach would let him forget.

 

For some reason during Amanda’s research into Vulcan culture, she had seized upon the notion that to be a proper Vulcan wife she must see to _all_ his domestic comforts which, in her mind, included meals served at home prepared by her own hands. He had attempted to dissuade her of the idea by pointing out that few Vulcan women actually adhered to such antiquated customs within the privacy of the home and replicators were quite commonplace in the modern Vulcan household. He also noted that she herself put in as many long hours at the university as he did the embassy and it would be illogical for him to expect her to provide for him in such a manner.  In spite of his arguments, however, Amanda had become oddly obsessed with this notion and, unfortunately, her extensive educational background did not include a course in the culinary arts. Beyond a very few Terran basics, she did not know how to cook.

 

Seeking to remedy this, Amanda seized the challenge with single-minded determination. There were a few successes along the way of either strictly Vulcan dishes or strictly Terran dishes they both enjoyed, but of late she was attempting to combine the two. Sarek braved her attempts with patience and forbearance, but more than once had gone to bed either hungry or with a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach he refused to acknowledge.  As he watched, Amanda's eyes took on a faraway look as she tilted her head to one side. “Not enough Parmesan cheese, I think,” she mused out loud, her mind obviously still on this latest failure. “And much too much _k’sartn_ root.”

 

“Amanda, let us put this aside for the time being,” Sarek admonished lightly. “As I have said, it is unimportant.”

 

Amanda was silent a moment then looked up at him. “It’s important to _me_ , Sarek, but I’ll do as you request and put it aside. For now.” Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly then straightened up slightly and smiled. “Forgive me, _Adun_. I’ll bet you’re starving. Sit back down and I’ll replicate some _krei’la_ biscuits for you. I picked up some fresh produce and fruit at the market today so I can throw together a salad, too. How does that sound?”

 

“I _am_ in need of nourishment,” Sarek admitted, although he would never admit to being ‘starved’ even if he actually was. “Your suggestion is welcome. However, I can acquire these items for myself, Amanda. You have labored long enough today. Sit down and I will see to both our meals.”

 

Amanda smiled and turned her head to kiss the fingers that still rested on her cheek. “That’s why I married you, Sarek. You’re just so darned sweet and gallant sometimes.”

 

Sarek raised an eyebrow. “Indeed? I was under the impression it was for my wealth,” he teased, completely deadpan.

 

Amanda chuckled at the long running private joke between them. “Actually, it‘s the kinky alien sex,” she countered with a little waggle of her eyebrows

 

Sarek looked bemused. “Kinky? I am not familiar with this word.”

 

“Never mind,” she laughed again. “I’ll explain it to you later.”

 

“As you wish. Now, however, I believe we should eat.” He steered her to the table and held out a chair for her to sit. “What is your preference?”

 

 “I’ll have the same as you, I think. I rather like _krei’la_ biscuits. And you’ll find the produce in the stasis crisper.”

 

Sarek nodded. “It should not take long.”

 

Several minutes later Sarek returned to the table with their meal and two glasses of Terran iced tea to find Amanda concentrating on a datapadd. He raised an eyebrow and she grinned sheepishly.

 

“I know I said I would let it go for tonight, but I was just making notes on what I think went wrong and was adjusting the recipe.”

 

“Your efforts are commendable, _Aduna_ , however I believe the galaxy will survive without _K’sartn_ fettuccini,” Sarek commented dryly, amusement playing at the corner of his lips and lighting his eyes. Sometimes he overlooked how very young his wife was, even by Human standards. Her brilliance as a scholar, self-confidence, and uncommon maturity often belied her age. But then there were other times---like now---when her youthful enthusiasm coupled with her belief that anything could be conquered if one only tried hard enough gave her away and lightened his much more pragmatic soul. “It is time to eat.”

 

Amanda sighed and set the padd aside as he took his seat opposite her. “This looks good, Sarek. Thank you.”

 

“You are welcome. Now, eat.”

 

Amanda shot him one last grin then dug into her salad.

 

They ate in silence, but after a while Sarek noticed Amanda closely scrutinizing the _krei’la_ biscuit she was currently nibbling on. She glanced up to see him watching her and responded to his unspoken question.

 

“You know, _krei’la_ biscuits could probably be adapted rather easily. With a few additional Terran spices and perhaps a little sweetener, I think I can produce a very unique…oh, I don’t know…maybe something like a cookie. Might throw in some raisins and a few nuts as well, like pecans or walnuts. That would certainly make them more…umm…interesting, don’t you think?”

 

Sarek stared at her. The Terran phrase ‘Why mess with perfection?’ came to mind. What he actually said was, “I find the taste and texture of _krei’la_ biscuits quite satisfactory as they are, Amanda.”

 

“Afraid I’ll defame the clan recipe?” Amanda challenged with a grin, knowing that if Vulcans _could_ have a passion for a particular food, Sarek’s would be _krei’la_ biscuits, especially his grandmother’s recipe. In fact, it was the very first recipe program Sarek entered when they had purchased their new replicator.

 

“Not at all,” he answered carefully. “It would simply be illogical to alter that which needs no altering.”

 

“But there’s no harm in experimenting a little, is there?” Amanda persisted. “If they’re not any good, you can just tell me. I promise I won’t get my feathers ruffled.” 

 

Sarek gazed into Amanda’s eyes, large and round with sincerity, but was rather dubious about her statement. In his admittedly limited experience, he found Humans could become emotional over the most unlikely things or events, although Amanda was a most sensible woman…for a Human. But neither did he wish to dampen her enthusiasm. He found it rather endearing that she was always trying to find ways to please him and bring their two cultures together. He chose the diplomatic way out.

 

“If it is your wish to pursue this project, then I would be honored to give you my opinion on the results.” After all, it couldn’t be any worse than what he had already endured, could it?

 

Amanda gave him a wide smile. “You won’t regret it. I promise. And I promise to consult the list so I don’t inadvertently poison you,” she added playfully.

 

Amanda was referring to the list of Terran foods, spices, and beverages that had adverse effects on Vulcans. There was a very similar one Amanda also consulted when trying Vulcan cuisine or beverages for the first time, though it was decidedly shorter. There were a few Vulcan spices too hot for the Human palate, and one or two vegetables that made them outright sick, but on the whole Humans tolerated common Vulcan dishes much better than the reverse.

 

“That would be most considerate.” Sarek’s tone was mildly sarcastic as he remembered his first experience with a Terran favorite, chocolate. The taste was incredibly seductive and before he quite realized what was happening he found he had eaten himself into an intoxicated stupor, for which he paid dearly later. He still indulged in chocolate occasionally, but was extremely careful as to the quantity he consumed. 

 

“Then I’ll start working on it my first day off,” Amanda decided. “Besides, how difficult could it be?”

 

Sarek wisely chose to interpret that as a rhetorical question and they finished their meal in silence.  

 

 

*     *     *

 

Almost a week later Sarek arrived home earlier than usual at their modest townhouse close to the Vulcan Embassy. Amanda had no classes for the next two days and he had thought to surprise her with a night out for dinner at her favorite restaurant followed by a lecture on Vulcan pre-reform art T’Sil would be giving later at the Embassy’s Cultural Extension Center. Between her regular classes at the university and preparing for her doctoral thesis, Amanda had been too busy to do more than give him the occasional smile and peck on the cheek in passing. His own schedule had been full to overflowing as well. What time they did spend together at home consisted of a quick replicated dinner then sitting in the study, each at their own desk and absorbed in individual tasks. But since Amanda was off he made arrangements to leave his duties behind, at least for a short time. Barring any crisis, he would not have to return to the embassy until late the following afternoon and then only for a few hours.

 

Sarek keyed open the front door and was greeted by a familiar and comforting aroma. Placing his datapadd on the hall table, he followed his nose through the living room to the kitchen located at the back of the first level of the townhouse. Surely something that smelled that pleasant could not have an objectionable taste.

 

“Greetings, _Aduna_ ,” he said by way of announcing his arrival. He stepped through the kitchen’s threshold and surveyed the area with the slight rise of one eyebrow. “I see you have begun your project.”

 

Amanda visibly started, then whirled around from the counter next to the oven. Wispy tendrils of golden brown hair framed her face and trailed down her slender neck where they had escaped her haphazard ponytail. She was wearing what she euphemistically called ‘sneakers and sweats’ and her eyes were wide with surprise. The deep blue sweats emphasized their sapphire color and the picture she presented tugged at Sarek’s emotional control. She appeared so young and vulnerable at that moment. The look of surprise immediately softened when she saw him.  “You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days sneaking up on me like that."  She grinned affectionately.

 

“Vulcans do not ‘sneak’, Amanda. We merely have a light tread.”

 

She moved towards him. “Like I said. Sneaking up.”  She stopped when she was just shy of a few inches in front of him and her grin pulled wider. “You’re early. Not that I’m complaining, mind you, it’s just that everything’s such a mess. Including me. I thought I’d be finished before you got home. As it is, I would give you a big hug and kiss, but I might soil your robes.” She indicated her attire then held up her hands, splaying out her fingers.

 

Looking at her, Sarek had to agree. There were bits of _krei’la_ dough clinging to her fingers and her sweatshirt was dusted with _krei’la_ flour and other smudges he couldn’t identify. He glanced around the kitchen. It was in considerable disarray with bowls, measuring cups, and utensils littering the countertops. It was amazing to him that a woman of Amanda’s usually impeccable neatness could create such a mess. However, she was also a woman on a mission and the aroma resulting from that mission enveloped them both in the warm and spacious kitchen. He took a deep appreciative breath and allowed his lips to twitch into the smile he reserved only for her.

 

“Then I shall greet _you, T’hy’la_.” He held up his right hand and extended two fingers in the ritual embrace that was both traditional yet very intimate. It was the only physical touch between bondmates Vulcans allowed themselves publicly and, depending on the circumstances or situation, could mean anything from something equivalent to a Human kiss on the cheek, a show of possessiveness, to the prelude of mental foreplay and the intent to pursue physical intimacy. 

 

Amanda started to extend her fingers then hastily pulled them back, remembering the dough. She swiped them across a relatively clean area of the sweatshirt before finally bringing her fingers up to connect with his to complete the gesture.

 

Immediately, she felt the warmth of Sarek’s affection flood into her and she gasped slightly at the sensation. As a Human, she didn’t think she would ever get used to this instantaneous intimacy Vulcans seemed to take for granted. It was in some ways the most significant and at times frightening difference between their two races. To a non-telepath, the thought of such a total negation of privacy was almost abhorrent and had made her quite skittish of Sarek when he had first started to show her the type of attention a man shows a woman when he is interested in her romantically. Fortunately, the two had been friends before that and with Sarek’s gentle persuasion and guidance Amanda had learned to accept that part of him, to overcome her fear and reluctance the more deeply she fell in love with him. Not only had she come to accept that uniquely Vulcan intimacy, but she couldn’t imagine their relationship now without it. But there was more than just affection in Sarek’s touch this evening. At the periphery of his mental affection was a desire he did not attempt to shield from her. For one reason or another there had not been much time to spend together and they had not been intimate in several weeks. Amanda found herself going a little weak in the knees.

 

Technically, they were still in their ‘honeymoon’ phase, as seen from a Human point of view, but Vulcans were by and large intellectual creatures and did not normally seek out physical pleasure for pleasure’s sake. Before Sarek, Amanda had always assumed Vulcans would be rather perfunctory in bed--when she thought of Vulcans and bed in the same sentence at all--and that they would lack enthusiasm. She couldn’t have been more wrong. Like everything else they did, Vulcans approached sex with a forthright and single-minded devotion that was almost overwhelming at times. From their point of view, if it was logical to indulge in the physical act of sex in the first place, then it was equally logical to experience it to its fullest. And they did. At least Sarek did. There were no inhibitions in their marriage bed. Inhibitions would be illogical.

 

“Mmm…” Amanda responded in a breathy sigh.  “Much better than a kiss.”

 

“That is debatable, Amanda.” Eyes intent on hers, Sarek shifted his fingers to draw a feather light caress down the back of her hand and up again. His gaze was drawn to the gesture and he marveled yet again at the fragile delicacy of that hand, of the fine bones and soft, cool skin, so pale in comparison to his. He knew he would never tire of the differences between them, not only of male and female, but of Vulcan and Human.  Was this what Amanda had referred to before as ‘kinky’, he mused?

 

“I had planned to ask you if you would care to dine out tonight and afterwards attend a lecture at the Extension Center. Now, however, I find that I do not wish to go. I would much prefer to stay home. Would that be amenable to you, _Aduna_?”

 

Amanda’s lips parted and a soft sigh escaped them as his voice dropped in timbre. Since their marriage, she was usually the one to initiate physical intimacy. Once begun, Sarek’s pleasure was obvious and he capitulated wholly, however every now and then it was Sarek who sought out physical contact between them and Amanda found those times much more exciting. It meant that his desire for her had escaped his normally flawless control and it aroused her profoundly to know she could have that effect on him. By the soft and low rumble of his baritone Amanda knew tonight was one of those times. Sarek’s voice always gave him away, even if he were not touching her as he was now.  Her pulse accelerated with this knowledge and the sensations his touch were creating.

 

“I think a nice quiet evening at home sounds very…relaxing.”

 

Sarek quirked an eyebrow. Engaged in certain activities, Amanda was anything but quiet, nor would he describe those activities as relaxing. “Then it is settled. We shall dine at home tonight.”

 

Amanda moved a little closer, still not pressing against him but she was close enough to feel the warmth of his breath across her cheek as she tilted her head back and looked up at him.  Sarek felt himself suck in a quiet breath.

 

Amanda’s eyes stared into his a moment, then moved lower to his mouth, contemplating the feel of his generous lips on hers as he continued to caress her hand sending faint little erotic charges up her arm to tingle down her spine. “What would you like?”

 

Both eyebrows climbed higher on his forehead in that innocent look she found irresistibly charming. “To eat?”

 

Amanda’s eyes twinkled in amusement as they came back to his and she laughed softly. “For starters.”

 

“At the moment I find my appetite for food has somewhat diminished as others grow more...distracting. However, the _krei’la_ biscuits are producing an enticing aroma and…”

 

Amanda’s eyes suddenly went wide. “Oh, my God! The _krei’la_ cookies! I forgot all about them!”

 

Just as Sarek had decided to hell with his robes and was about to pull Amanda into an embrace and kiss her Human fashion within an inch of her life, she whirled away from him and his arms encountered nothing but empty air. Immediately, she hit the control on the oven to stop the baking process, and then pulled out the pan when the oven door automatically hissed open. The ‘cookies’ were a deep burnt brown.

 

“Damn! I forgot to set the timer and now they’re ruined!” Amanda moaned. With an air of defeat, she walked them over to the counter and slid them off onto a waiting platter next to two previous batches of the light golden brown cookies that had already cooled. Sarek came up behind her to peer over her shoulder and survey the damage.

 

“I believe they may still be edible, Amanda,” he observed helpfully in an attempt to console her.

 

Amanda picked up one of the petrified cookies and rapped it sharply against the edge of the counter. Not one crumb was dislodged and it was painfully obvious the counter would give way before the cookie did. Amanda sighed heavily. “Somehow I don’t think so, Sarek. But thanks for trying. Oh well, we have the first two batches. They came out all right. At least I think so. I haven’t actually tried one yet.”

 

Sarek turned her to face him and tenderly brushed back a stray wisp of hair from her cheek. “I am sure they are more than adequate. Go and refresh yourself, Amanda. When you return, we shall prepare dinner together and have your new _krei’la_ cookies for dessert.”

 

 “I do feel pretty grungy at that. I’ll just go take a quick shower then I’ll be right back. And no sneaking a taste while I’m gone,” she warned with mock sternness as she patted his arm and started to turn away. “I know precisely how many cookies are there.” 

 

“As I have told you, Vulcans do not sneak,” Sarek replied indignantly.

 

“Sure they don’t,” Amanda came back with a slow sarcastic grin then hurried off for a shower and change of clothes.

 

*     *     *

 

As it turned out, Amanda took longer than she intended before rejoining Sarek. While showering, her mind drifted back to the scene in the kitchen--to the feel of Sarek’s caress on her hand, to the sensation of his presence in her mind--and the knowledge they would have sex that night because _he_ desired it. The memory caught her breath and her heart beat a little faster as a tight little ache formed between her thighs.

 

The scented bath gel she used and the warm water cascading over her slick skin combined to heighten her arousal and for a few brief moments, she gave in to the sensations. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and tilted her head back under the spray. As the water streamed through her hair she pictured the hard muscled body of her husband in her mind’s eye, in particular the long hard length of him when he was aroused.

 

The ache between her thighs intensified, drawing one hand irresistibly down.

 

Amanda suddenly dropped her hands and straightened up, blinking against the water. What the hell was she doing? Sarek waited for her downstairs and here she was flying solo in the shower. Must be the anticipation and the fact that they hadn’t been intimate in over three weeks, since before she started her last menses, she reasoned. ‘ _Face it, Grayson, you’re horny. There’s just no other word for it. Especially after the little demonstration of things to come Sarek just gave you in the kitchen.’_ She smiled a little at her own inadvertent pun.

 

Turning off the water, Amanda hit the dry cycle and reached for the brush she kept on a nearby shelf and began brushing out her hair as the unit quickly evaporated the moisture from her body. By the time the cycle ended, her hair lay in a fine silken sheen of light golden brown around her shoulders and framed her face. She stepped out of the shower and peered at her reflection in the mirror over the sink, rather pleased with her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed a light rose and her eyes held a sparkle that hadn’t been there for a while. Her studies had kept her so darned busy there just hadn’t been time. But she now had two days off, she thought giddily. Two glorious days! With a silly smile on her face, Amanda applied make-up quickly and sparsely, her mind racing ahead, wondering what she should wear. Something about the evening just felt…well, special, although she couldn’t really say why. She wanted to wear something that would appeal to Sarek and reflect her own mood, something out of the ordinary.       

 

Minutes later Amanda stood in the middle of her closet, discarding one outfit after another until she finally hit on the perfect choice. After she was dressed, she surveyed the results in the full-length mirror and nodded her approval at her reflection. She intended to give Sarek a memory he would not soon forget and the outfit she had chosen would go a long way in assuring that. Not that a Vulcan was likely to forget anything, but she wanted tonight to be an occasion they could both look back on with fondness and a flush of passion for their youth and beginnings together. With one final sweep of her hands over the material at her hips, Amanda smiled and turned to go back downstairs.

 

*     *     *    

 

Sarek stood and surveyed the kitchen, pleased with his handiwork in Amanda’s absence. The counters were once again uncluttered, the surfaces clean and shining, and except for the platter of Amanda’s _krei’la_ cookies, one would never suspect the earlier disarray. Cookies… Sarek’s eyes went back to the platter and for a brief moment, he was again tempted. It had taken considerable will not to ‘sneak’ one of the golden brown delicacies, but he had managed to refrain. He had given his word to Amanda.

 

With this thought he wondered what was taking his wife so long. During his efforts to clean the kitchen, he had felt a warm rush engulf him for a moment within the bond and had expected her presence shortly, but she had not appeared yet. He was just about to seek her out when he turned and she appeared in the kitchen doorway, smiling at him and pausing for effect. For a moment, he forgot to breathe.

 

Radiant. There was simply no other adjective in any language worthy of her description. The gown she wore was cut in the Vulcan style and layered in a multitude of different hues of blue. They blended together to somehow settle into the same intense sapphire blue of her eyes and offset her pale, luminescent skin to flawless perfection. The gauzy material clung to every subtle curve and caressed her petite form with each breath lending a graceful sensuality where none was needed. Sarek’s fingertips suddenly twitched of their own volition, impatient to replace the caress of the gown on her smooth skin with caresses of his own. With a smile reserved only for her, Sarek stepped forward to take her hands in his.  “You are beautiful, Amanda,” he stated simply.

 

Amanda blushed, the sincerity of his words echoing through the touch of their hands as he pulled her closer to him. She smiled up at him as he released her hands and slipped his arms around her small frame to bring her into a gentle embrace.

 

“I am flattered, _Adun_. And I have to confess, I was hoping you would like the gown.”

 

“It is illogical to be flattered by the truth, _T’hyla_. I simply state what is. The beauty of the gown serves to personify the beauty of its wearer.”

 

“It may be illogical to be flattered, Sarek, but there is an old Earth saying… ’Flattery will get you everywhere’. Or maybe that is ‘nowhere’,” Amanda amended, laughing softly. “I get the two confused.”

 

Sarek lifted a brow, yet his eyes betrayed his amusement as he bent forward, his lips only inches from hers. “Indeed. Perhaps I should test the validity of this colloquialism.” He brushed his lips lightly over hers and then pulled back a bit. “Only to clarify any confusion, of course,” he added in a deep, teasing baritone.

 

Sarek’s breath caressed Amanda’s lips in warm invitation and her pulse quickened as his desire for her resounded through their bond. An answering desire settled warm and low in her belly and for a brief instant she thought she might actually swoon. “Then perhaps you should just shut up and kiss me, Sarek,” she responded a little impatiently as her arms slid up to encircle his shoulders and neck. She pressed herself against him, a sudden, erotic thrill racing through her at the physical evidence of his arousal firm between them. “In fact, if you don’t kiss me right this moment I may be forced to do something totally illogical,” she teased.

 

“Ah, then I shall accommodate. A Vulcan wife should never be forced to behave illogically.”  Sarek’s voice became deeper, huskier, losing all inflection of teasing as he finally lowered his mouth to hers.

 

Amanda moaned soft and low in her throat as his extraordinarily warm, full lips closed over hers, her arms crisscrossing around his neck as he pulled her up onto her tiptoes in a more fervent embrace. Her fingertips slid into his silken, slightly curling hair and twisted and tugged in small caresses, and when his tongue touched her lips she opened to him readily, reveling in his hot, intimate explorations and the slight, coppery taste of him. She was instantly on fire, felt the flames spread in a flash through her entire body and sweep through the bond to Sarek.

 

Sarek inhaled deeply as Amanda’s arousal hit him full force, yet he refused to relinquish her lips. Instead he renewed his efforts, his tongue seeking out the cool confines of her mouth as she parried with him in an intimate duel of desire. For a brief instant he felt a pang of regret for those of his race who would never know this most sensual act of Human emotion, but it was swept away in the next as Amanda slipped one hand from his neck and caressed down his chest, then lower to that part of him that could not hide his emotions at this particular moment even if he were inclined to do so, which he was not. It was his turn to moan this time--a low, almost inaudible growling sound--as her deft touch found and caressed him through his robes and back up again.

 

Amanda was lost. The feel of her husband’s desire for her was all encompassing and the small noise he made as she touched him reverberated through her every nerve ending, fanning the flames even higher. She touched him again--gently, lovingly--and was rewarded with another small moan. She became oblivious to everything around her. The bond sang between them, one feeding the other as they began to explore the familiar terrain of each other’s bodies as if for the first time. It wasn’t until Sarek began to pull away from her that it penetrated Amanda’s brain that the slight ringing in her head wasn’t due to her arousal.

 

“The doorbell,” Sarek explained a little breathlessly as he stepped back away from her a few inches. “My apologies, _Aduna_. I took the liberty of ordering us a light meal from Guido’s while you were showering since we had decided not to go out this evening. No doubt it is the delivery man at the door.”

 

Amanda reached for Sarek and pulled him back into the embrace. “Forget dinner. I’m not hungry. Not for food. He’ll go away if we ignore him.”  She grinned.

 

“Amanda,” Sarek admonished softly. “You know I cannot do that.”

 

Amanda sighed loudly and then gave him a quick, relenting kiss. “Yes, I know. And neither could I.” She pulled back and smiled. “Better get the door then. I’m sure Guido’s man has more deliveries to make on a foggy evening like this. But I have to say, his timing leaves a lot to be desired.”

 

A small smile touched Sarek’s lips. “It could have been worse.”

 

Amanda laughed as Sarek turned and went to the door. Who said Vulcans didn’t have a sense of humor? While Sarek went to the door she went to the cupboard to retrieve utensils and quickly set the table. If she had her way, this was going to be the fastest dinner on record. Moments later Sarek reentered the kitchen and set the bag of food on the counter. In spite of her earlier proclamation, Amanda suddenly realized she was incredibly hungry as the distinct smell of Guido’s renowned marinara sauce wafted into the air. The aroma of the _krei’la_ cookies she had baked earlier had unwittingly stirred her appetite on a subliminal level and now she was suddenly famished. She had refrained from even tasting the dough in favor of getting a genuine opinion from Sarek. It was important to her and she didn’t want even the slightest hint of her own perceptions to filter through their bond and possibly influence him.

 

As Sarek continued to unpack the take-out containers Amanda noted there was also a beautiful spinach salad with Guido’s famous sweet onion dressing, a container of perfectly cooked angel hair pasta, and finally, a small loaf of freshly baked Italian garlic bread. Her husband had not missed a trick. It was her favorite meal from Guido’s and the fact that he took that into consideration when ordering made her affection for him deepen even more.

 

Amanda’s stomach growled and Sarek looked up at her with a slight knowing smile, his acute Vulcan hearing telling him what she had protested just moments earlier. “We could eat later,” he suggested.

 

“Not on your life,” Amanda shot back, realizing she was being teased. “It would be a shame to reheat all of this fabulous food. It’s never as good as when it’s fresh. Besides, Guido’s reputation would be on the line,” she added with a grin.

 

 “A most logical deduction,” Sarek commented as they started to work together in unspoken tandem.

 

“Of course,” Amanda quipped back. “I am a Vulcan wife, after all.”

 

Sarek glanced at her while placing portions of the pasta and sauce for each of them on plates while Amanda divvied up the salad into bowls, his eyes clearly revealing his affection for her. He did not miss the undertone of pride in her voice. “Indeed you are, _T’hy’la_.”

 

Amanda caught his expression and smiled. “Lucky me,” she said softly, her voice suddenly very serious.

 

Sarek knew her words were sincere and felt the warmth of them resonate within their bond. “That is debatable, _Aduna_ ,” he returned as he sprinkled freshly grated Parmesan cheese over the sauce, also provided by Guido. “If one were to concede to the highly illogical and random existence of ‘luck’, then it is equally plausible that I am the one who is the recipient of such a phenomenon.”

 

Amanda cut into the loaf of the fragrant bread and placed the slices on the plates next to the pasta then leaned over to give Sarek a quick peck on the cheek. “In that case, maybe we should thank our lucky stars we found each other and leave it at that.” She picked up the salad bowls and headed for the table before Sarek could protest the illogical existence of such heavenly bodies.

 

Sarek followed with the pasta, allowing himself the luxury of enjoying the view from behind. The gown really was most aesthetically pleasing on his wife’s small frame, especially the way it moved at her hips. But as they started to settle in at the table, Amanda suddenly stood up.

 

“Oops! Can’t have great Italian food without a great Italian red wine,” she announced as she went to a nearby cupboard and retrieved a bottle of Lambrusco, a pair of wineglasses, and an old-fashioned corkscrew. Approaching the table again, she handed the bottle and corkscrew to Sarek. “Will you do the honors, Sarek?”

 

“Of course.” Sarek peeled away the seal and moments later pulled the cork from the bottle with very little effort and set it aside. Terran wine was a cultivated taste, one he had learned to appreciate early in his residence on Earth during untold diplomatic functions. Since its alcohol content had no effect on Vulcans whatsoever, he indulged whenever the occasion called for it. Amanda, however, got ‘tipsy’ fairly easily and he kept this in mind as he poured each of them a modest amount of the liquid and set her glass before her.

 

“Thank you,” she smiled at him. “And when we’ve finished with our meal, we’ll have tea and _krei’la_ cookies for dessert, mmm?”

 

“That would be most acceptable.” In truth, Sarek had been looking forward to trying Amanda’s ‘cookies’ from the moment he had stepped in the door and the aroma hit him full force. Yes, it would be quite a pleasant way to end the meal before moving on to…other activities.

 

They ate in silence as was the Vulcan custom in order to give full attention to the meal and honor the one who had prepared it. Even before their marriage. Amanda had readily adopted this custom seeing the implicit respect for the cook and the food itself in the gesture. She smiled, remembering the first time she and Sarek had eaten at Guido’s and the Italian’s chef’s reaction to the custom. It had taken a considerable amount of Sarek’s skill as a diplomat to soothe the situation, but once the touchy chef understood he was delighted, and they always got the best table when they went to Guido’s now.

 

Sarek noted Amanda’s wistful smile and wondered what she was thinking, but refrained from asking. The meal passed in comfortable quiet and when they were finished Amanda stood and started gathering the dishes and utensils to take them away.

 

“Thank you again, Sarek. It was a wonderful meal and thoughtful of you to spare both of us yet another replicated dinner tonight.” She smiled and leaned down to give him a light kiss. “It would be a shame to waste that wine,” she nodded towards the bottle as she straightened up again. “I know you find it pleasing, so why not finish it off?”

 

Sarek eyed the bottle she indicated. They had had a couple of glasses apiece during the meal and there was barely a glassful left. Even in the best stasis units, Terran wine defied modern science and did not retain its full effect after being uncorked. And if there was anything Vulcans truly disliked, it was waste.

 

“Very well,” Sarek agreed and poured the remainder into his glass.

 

Amanda continued to smile to herself as she took the dishes into the kitchen and placed them in the sink, deciding she would get to them later. Much later if she had anything to say about it. It wasn’t often Sarek gave in to romantic inclinations and she was prepared to take full advantage of it tonight. In that spirit, she ordered two mugs of his favorite spiced Vulcan tea from the replicator and arranged half a dozen _krei’la_ cookies on a plate. She placed them all on a small serving tray and walked back to the table just as Sarek was finishing the last swallow of wine. He looked up at her as she stood there, raising one brow in inquiry.

 

“The den,” she answered his unspoken question. “It’s more comfortable there and we can snuggle on the couch while we enjoy out dessert.”

 

At the word ‘snuggle’ Sarek’s brow climbed a fraction higher but the gesture was softened by a hint of a smile. He had planned this to be Amanda’s evening, after all, but he was not averse to reaping the benefits.

 

“An admirable suggestion,” he answered as he stood and followed Amanda from the kitchen.

 

*     *     *

 

Other than a thick Persian rug of gold and browns with occasional splashes of red, the den held a long, dark gold brocade couch and matching chair with ottoman arranged so the couch faced the fireplace with the chair and ottoman angled beside it. An entertainment unit that was Amanda’s before their marriage faced out from one corner and an antique roll top oak desk that had been in her family for generations stood in another. Bookshelves adorned the wall on either side of the small ornate marble fireplace and were mostly filled with Amanda’s collection of antique books she had been gathering since early childhood. A very few exquisite Vulcan crystal objects d’art also vied for shelve space there as part of a new collection Amanda had begun since just before their marriage. They were individually crafted from the sands of Vulcan’s great Forge desert and quite expensive on Earth. Sarek had protested he could obtain similar pieces at a much more reasonable cost directly from Vulcan, but Amanda had fallen in love with them and insisted ‘similar’ pieces ‘just wouldn’t be the same’ and Sarek had gracefully given in to his young Human wife’s emotional idiocentrices.

 

The lamps on the dark oak tables at both ends of the couch were also of Vulcan origin and gave off a soothing glow through the heavy, deep amber crystal shades. And to complete the setting, a large painting of Vulcan desert flowers in full bloom hung over the fireplace. It had been a wedding gift from T’Pau--or perhaps more accurately, a peace offering--and was meant to signify faith in the future. Its bright yellows and deep crimsons accentuated the other colors in the room and brought it all together beautifully. 

 

All in all, a rather eclectic mix, Amanda mused as she entered and surveyed the room with a sense of satisfaction. They seldom used the den. Most of their waking time away from work was usually spent in either the kitchen or the study, yet the den felt cozy and was reflective of both their cultures, much more so than the formality of the living room. With a little smile of contentment she placed the tray of tea and cookies on the coffee table and sat down.

 

Sarek did not join her immediately but paused at the fireplace. Outside the fog had grown into a thick gray blanket covering the city as evening deepened and a damp chill permeated the air. He had been in San Francisco three point seven years now and still had not totally acclimated. One could have preferred the Federation make their headquarters some place like Phoenix, he mused, yet now that he was thoroughly acquainted with Earth’s diversity of climate he was in some respects grateful. The Federation could have also chosen Moscow, Fairbanks, or some other more frigid clime as the center of their operations. With this thought and a suppressed shiver he pressed a cleverly concealed button on the mantle and moments later a fire crackled in the hearth. It was a holograph, of course, as real fires were illegal in this section of San Francisco with its multitude of ancient wooden structures. A real fire, even a small one, could spell disaster.

 

Sarek’s gaze was drawn irresistibly to the flames. As with most sentient beings, Vulcans were not immune to its hypnotic effect. In fact, a flame was often used to center focus for meditation and a firepot was always lit within the clan home as a symbol of familial unity and to remind its members of the necessity for such focus. This ‘fire’ gave off a dry, comforting heat and was an amazing illusion, right down to the faint smell of wood smoke and the occasional pop and hiss sound of burning tinder. For a moment Sarek allowed himself to experience the full contentment of his life. There was only one thing missing that would make it more complete, yet it was more than either he or Amanda could logically hope for, so he wisely pushed the thought aside.

 

“A credit for your thoughts.”

 

Amanda’s soft voice pulled him from his ruminations and Sarek turned to gaze at her. She smiled and leaned back on the couch, patting the cushion beside her. The gesture tugged at him. She looked so beautiful and fragile at the same time, the color of the dress enhancing eyes he could lose himself in, and did on a regular basis. She also looked utterly desirable.

 

“Come sit down, Sarek. It’s snuggle time,” she added, her smile turning more seductive.

 

“Indeed? “Sarek raised an eyebrow but the amusement in his eyes gave him away as he approached the couch and sat next to Amanda. She leaned in against him and laid her head on his shoulder sighing happily as he brought his arm up around her. They both remained silent for several long moments and simply stared into the fire.

 

Finally, Amanda titled her head to gaze up at him.   “You didn’t answer my question, Sarek.  What were you thinking?”

 

Sarek paused before drawing a deep breath. “I was thinking how…satisfied I have become with my life. With _our_ life together,” he corrected, his voice low and soft in the quiet.

 

Amanda smiled and reached to tenderly caress the side of his face, then with fingertips turned his head so their lips were almost touching. “In other words, you are happy?” she whispered.

 

The flames of the fire reflected and danced upon the surface of her extraordinary eyes as her touch brushed tantalizingly across his psi points. Sarek experienced a sudden ache that was both intense pleasure and something close to pain. His pulse accelerated slightly and the surface of his skin flushed as the ache centered in a tightness low in his groin. Would he ever get used to this…feeling? His entire life had been spent in an attempt to master such illogical emotions, yet with a simple touch Amanda could undermine it all. 

 

What she asked would require that he admit to such an emotion, a most unVulcan thing to do. Yet where was the logic in denying that which simply was? She knew him too well at any rate and so he smiled. Not the half smile he usually allowed himself in her presence, but a genuine expression of the joy he experienced in their marital bond. “Yes,” he answered her also in a whisper, brushing back a stray wisp of hair from her temple and allowing himself to touch on that which was most precious to him.

 

Amanda’s smile grew wider as she closed her eyes and leaned in to his touch with a soft sigh. “I am happy, too. So happy that sometimes it makes me afraid, like I don’t deserve it and the Fates will one day catch their mistake and take it all away.” She opened her eyes again and gazed deeply into his. “I would cease to exist on that day, Sarek,” she said solemnly, her smile fading.

 

At her words Sarek felt fear clutch at his heart. Amanda completed him in a way he could never have even imagined before she entered his life. Yes, to have her meant certain sacrifices had to be made, not only for himself but also for the Clan, thus T’Pau’s initial resistance. However, even T’Pau was at last able to recognize the inevitable. Amanda was his _ka’tra’ahn’la_ ; ‘soul mate’ in the Human vernacular, or as close an analogy as possible. Surak himself would not have been able to deny it. There were certain aspects of the spirit that transcended logic and to which Vulcan’s greatest teacher wisely acquiesced. This was one of them. No matter that Amanda was an alien. What was simply was. There were others to carry on the Clan name.  But there was a disparity of longevity between them that could not be denied. One day…

 

_Kroykah_! Sarek thought. He would not allow the pall of a nebulous and distant future to hang heavily over them now. It was illogical. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back. “To coin a Human phrase, do not borrow trouble, _T’hy’la_.”

 

Amanda stared back at him then laughed softly. “No fair using my own colloquialisms against me. But you’re absolutely right. I am being silly. We have our happiness and I am grateful. Now, how about some dessert? I’m anxious to know what you think of my _krei’la_ cookies.”

 

As Amanda sat up straighter and pulled away from him to serve the cookies and tea Sarek tilted his head. “Am I to ascertain that ‘snuggling’ time has been completed?”

 

“Only for the moment,” Amanda grinned back as she handed him a small plate with several cookies. “I’ll let you know when it’s time to resume. Trust me.”

 

“I shall.” Sarek took the plate and picked up a cookie, examining it closer. He could see bits of Terran nuts and dried fruits on its surface. “Interesting.”

 

“Well, don’t just look at it. Take a bite,” Amanda urged, voice tinged with a bit of teasing frustration.

 

Sarek did as he was told and bit down into the crisp, compact surface. It immediately crumbled in his mouth in a burst of flavors, not all of them familiar. There was the comfort of the _krei’la_ root which comprised most of the dough, but there was also a sweetness he had not experienced before, not overwhelming, but mingling quite satisfactorily with the texture of the nuts and similar sweetness of the raisins and dried dates she had included. There were also hints of spices he could not identify, yet they definitely enhanced the overall affect of the confection. His eyebrows climbed toward his hairline of their own accord and he took another bite.

 

Amanda watched his expression carefully then smiled in delight as she saw his reaction. “I take it you like it?”

 

Sarek finished chewing his current bite and swallowed before answering, looking at her in obvious surprise. “Extraordinary, Amanda. I did not believe _krei’la_ biscuits could be improved upon. However, I was mistaken.” He popped the last of the first one into his mouth and reached for a second.

 

“ _Krei’la_ _cookies_ ,” Amanda corrected with a laugh. “There’s a definite difference. Here,” she placed a mug of tea in his other hand, “Something to wash them down with.”

 

Sarek accepted the tea gratefully and took a sip, eyeing the second cookie over the rim of his mug. Even the flavor of tea Amanda had chosen--his favorite--seemed to compliment her new creation. Curiosity was nagging him. “What Terran nut is this, Amanda?”

 

“Actually, there are two; pecan and macadamia.”

 

“I see,” Sarek answered thoughtfully as he continued to examine the cookie more closely, turning it this way and that. “Perhaps you should consider patenting the recipe and mass producing them.”

 

It was Amanda’s turn to look surprised, but Sarek sounded entirely serious. “You think so?” She reached for a cookie and took a bite. Chewing it for a moment, she then rolled it around on her tongue. Yes, it was good-- _very_ good considering the ingredients she had to work with--but not quite sweet enough for Human pallets to be considered up there with, say, chocolate chip or oatmeal raisin. “Thanks for the compliment, _Adun_ , but I don’t think they are that noteworthy.”

 

“Perhaps not here on Earth, but Vulcan might be another matter.” Sarek polished off the second cookie, took a sip of tea, and reached for a third. “If successful, we could then live off your wealth and put to rest the rumors that you married me for my money.”

 

Amanda almost choked on the bit of cookie she was chewing. Her gaze flew to Sarek. He was busy chewing and appeared entirely serious…until she looked more closely into his eyes. They stared back at her with frank amusement and something else; something she couldn’t quite put a finger on. “Why, Sarek cha’Skon, I do believe you’re pulling my leg."  She laughed softly.

 

 “I would never exert such physical pressure upon one of your appendages, _Aduna_ , however aesthetically pleasing that appendage might be,” Sarek responded around a mouthful of _krei’la_ as he reached for his mug of tea.

 

Amanda stared at him. Sarek never spoke with a mouthful of anything and as he reached for his tea he seemed to sway just a fraction of an inch.  Or was that her imagination? “Um…are you feeling all right, Sarek?”

 

Sarek swallowed tea and remnants of cookie, brows climbing in surprise as he looked at her. What prompted Amanda to ask such a thing, he wondered. He not only felt all right, he felt good. _Very_ good, in fact. “I assure you, I am fine,” he smiled at her.

 

His hand went to the platter for another cookie almost of its own volition. As he started to bring it to his mouth, he paused to stare at the hard, round treat, distracted from their conversation for a moment. How had Amanda managed to create such an aesthetically pleasing golden brown hue? His grandmother’s _krei’la_ biscuits never looked so tempting nor tasted so incredibly… delicious. Before he could take a bite, however, Amanda’s hand was suddenly on his.  His gaze flew to hers and she smiled at him indulgently as she smoothly removed the cookie from his hand and replaced it on the platter.

 

“I’m thrilled you like the cookies, Sarek, but I’m beginning to feel a little upstaged by my own creation.”

 

Sarek barely heard her words. His eyes riveted on her mouth and he was suddenly quite fascinated by the way her soft and utterly voluptuous lips moved as she spoke.  They beckoned to him in a sensual promise and he leaned in closer, irresistibly drawn to them, his gaze never wavering. He was vaguely aware of his rapidly pounding pulse at his temples and a fierce rush of warmth spreading like wildfire throughout his body centering in his groin, but it was a minor distraction. Her lips…  “Nothing and no one could ever upstage you in my life, _Aduna_ ,” Sarek muttered just before his mouth found hers and he drew her into a tight embrace.

 

As Sarek’s mouth closed over hers and his arms came up around her, alarm bells started clanging in Amanda’s head. Something wasn’t right. No, not right at all. The smile he had flashed her, then the incredibly intense look she had glimpsed in his eyes just as he suddenly pulled her to him told her that much. But these thoughts were quickly driven from her mind with the feverish touch of Sarek’s lips, his demanding tongue pushing past her startled lips with a quick, deep inhalation pulling the breath from her lungs. A maelstrom of sexual excitement crashed over her through the bond. No, lust! It sang with the cacophony of uninhibited animal revelry and engulfed her entirely in its intensity. There was no time to fear, only to submit, to melt and become one with the fire that seared her every nerve. With a deep moan, she gave herself up to it even as she felt her body begin to anticipate him with a trickle of moisture between her thighs and the breathless pounding of her heart.

 

The feel of her compliant body molding to his and the cool, supple recesses of her mouth yielding to the demands of his exploring tongue touched off another more intense wave of heat within Sarek. For a fleeting second fear clutched at his heart then was gone. Somehow, he knew instinctually this was not the same as his Time and the knowledge reassured him, although he was as helpless as if it were. Then even these lighting thoughts vanished as he suddenly realized Amanda was somehow lying beneath him on the couch.

 

Trembling, breaths coming in short pants, Sarek rose up to hastily pull out of his robes, his sight blinded to all except the image of her lying there: flawless pale skin, blue eyes locked on his shimmering in the firelight, lips moist and swollen dark pink with a rush of blood and desire from their shared kiss. Her small hand made a move to unfasten the dress but not fast enough. He fell on her, the sound of delicate fabric being torn aside mingling with the hiss of the fire and small, incoherent noises as his mouth found Amanda’s once again.  He pushed her thighs apart with one knee and she eagerly acquiesced, reaching down to first quickly caress then guide him into the slick cool sheath of her body. It was too much.

 

Sarek’s senses tripped into overload and his loud half moan, half growl reverberated within the quiet walls mingling with the sudden strident cries from Amanda. The helpless surrendering sound of them pierced some forgotten savage core within him and fanned the flames even higher. Grunting in rhythmic cadence with his working hips, he reached around and underneath her and brought her up to his chest. He held her to him tightly as his lips moved to her neck and he settled back on his heels with her legs splayed over his muscular thighs. She immediately wrapped them around the small of his back and his pelvis jerked in quick, convulsive lunges, sheathing in her over and over again, feeling his heat leach into the walls of her womanhood, warming her with the force of his desire and sheer friction. There was no coherent thought, only sensation upon sensation in a continuous loop spiraling ever higher.

 

Amanda clung to him, arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck, nails digging into his flesh, hanging on as she opened herself to him with complete abandon and reveling in the powerful acceptance of her femininity. She was not even conscious of her high pitched cries, only the hot, hard reality of Sarek filling her again and again, pulling her folds taut and caressing the small, swollen nub between them with every slap of his flesh against hers. Incredibly erotic sensations and heated images filled her mind and she could not tell if they were hers or Sarek’s. She didn’t care. She felt herself swell and open even more, the tiny circle of nerves becoming totally exposed and throbbing in an aching frenzy of need. The feel of his crisp pubic hair repeatedly crushing into her most sensitive center in combination with the position of his hard strokes sent her senses reeling. Tears trickled from the corners of her tightly shut eyes, her face twisting in a grimace of passion as her head fell back and her cries rose in pitch and volume. Sarek moaned and she felt him swell and grow rock hard within. For a split second she couldn’t breathe, then she rolled her pelvis with a loud answering groan and began to ride him with abandon as the tightening began.

 

Sarek’s hands slipped to Amanda’s hips and grasped them tightly, steadying her, almost fighting her as he ground into her. Her smooth, wet walls grasped and grew almost unbearably tight then suddenly released in a spasm of rippling sensation, paused, then rippled again and again. He felt a rush of her fluids wash over him and helplessly cried out, deaf and blind. It was upon him and he was lost to it. No cadence now, just a senseless thrusting, the bond between them narrowing down into a bright pinprick of need within the static of his consciousness. No feedback, no warmth, only the sharp, relentless ache driving, driving until…

 

Sarek held her tight against him as he thrust in as deep as he could bury. In that moment he flooded into her, his seed mingling with her fluids of a moment before, released in jerking spurts to bathe her depths in a declaration of his possession. They clung mindlessly together as the release continued for eternity and no time at all.

 

Finally, a thread of awareness began to creep back into the void then crashed in on Sarek with abrupt clarity. He released his tight hold on Amanda and jerked back to stare at her. Fear tightened in his chest. Her eyes were closed, her face slack and void of expression, limbs limp, the beautiful dress hanging on her in tatters. Her cheeks were very flushed, her lips slightly bruised and swollen as she breathed unevenly. Close to panic, Sarek slid his hands to her upper arms and shook her gently.  “Amanda! _T’hy’la_! Are you injured?”

 

Amanda took a deep breath and let it flow out of her in a long sigh. Very slowly she opened her eyes. As they focused on him, her abused lips pulled into a wide, contented smile. “I am fine, Sarek. More than fine. I am in a state of bliss, Beloved,” she answered softly.

 

Relief washed over him as Sarek reached up to touch her cheek with paired fingers and then slipped them to her temple to verify this for himself. The marital bond between them gave him reassurance this was true. In fact, her essence thrummed within the bond in a warm glow of sated satisfaction and what he recognized as profound sexual contentment. With the exception of a very slight headache, he himself felt an oddly combined dichotomy of invigoration and enervation, yet wholly at peace. It was completely different than any experience he had ever known before and he was at a total loss to explain it or the actions that had led up to it. They were simply sitting in the den and enjoying their after dinner tea and dessert…

 

Amanda leaned forward, collapsing lazily against his chest and started to plant small kisses on his shoulders as her hands reached around to caress his back, effectively diverting his thoughts. He held her tenderly and caressed her back in return purposefully blanking his mind to everything but the smell and feel of her weight settled against him, simply enjoying this moment of closeness between them.

 

After several silent moments, Amanda pulled back to look at him and place a quick kiss upon his lips. “That was certainly...um…different. I am not complaining, mind you,” she added hastily. “It was just so…well…quick. And hot, and wonderful, and…well, you get the picture,” she laughed softly. “What happened?”

 

Sarek’s brows knitted together as he pondered her question. “I am at a loss for an answer, _T’hy’la_. I have never experienced such rapid and intense…compulsions before outside of my Time. Yet, I realized even as it was happening it had nothing to do with the Time.”

 

Amanda nodded understanding. “I felt that, too. But it emanated from you, Sarek. That much I am certain of.”

 

“Yes,” Sarek agreed, still baffled and troubled over his loss of control.

 

Seeing his face, Amanda quickly realized she was losing her husband to thoughts of what could be a very serious issue for him and she didn’t want to have to deal with that right now. They had so little time together and she jealously wanted this intimacy to last. She moved on him, rolling her hips slightly, and bent down to nibble on the lobe of one ear and then ran her tongue up along the edge to the point and back down again, knowing it was a definite erogenous zone for at least one Vulcan. “Let’s not think about it right now, _Adun_. Let’s just enjoy it,” she entreated in a husky whisper.

 

Still buried inside her, Sarek was stunned to feel himself begin to stir and grow hard again. There was an immediate flush of desire, but it was not as overwhelming as before. Indeed, it felt almost but not quite ‘normal’. Turning his head, he looked into Amanda’s eyes and the same desire echoed there. Decision made, he pulled her to him and at the same time disentangled his legs. He swung them off the couch and then stood up, careful not to dislodge from within her.

 

Amanda laughed as she clung to him and felt his arms slip down to support her weight under her bottom. “I take it you agree with me?”

 

“I do,” Sarek answered succinctly. “However, I much prefer the comforts of the bedroom to that of the den.”

 

“Agreed. But wouldn’t it be more logical for me to walk, Sarek?”

 

“Perhaps, but not nearly as stimulating,” he quipped in reply as he turned for the stairs and their destination.

 

Amanda’s delighted giggle trailed after them and floated into the now empty room, the tea and _krei’la_ cookies forgotten.

 

*          *          *          *

 

The early dawn light caressed her profile in soft diffused hues of lavender and pale rose as it filtered in through the bedroom sheers. Her hair appeared darker, drinking in the shadows, tangled slightly about her face and where it fanned across her pillow and over onto his.

 

Propped up on one elbow Sarek could only stare at her for several long minutes, his consciousness a little stunned by her ethereal loveliness and the reality of her presence in his bed. It was as if a fairy princess from one of Earth’s ancient fantasy tales had come to life and worked her magic on him. Yet she was his; completely and utterly his. His intellect grasped this fact and the bond that pulsed between them, even in her slumber, confirmed it without a doubt. Yet it was the heart of his ancestors that found it difficult to totally comprehend and held sway in intimate moments such as this. The passion he felt for her was almost a physical pain deep in his side and momentarily robbed him of breath. There were no words, either in his language or hers.

 

With fingers that trembled slightly, Sarek reached to brush aside a softly curling tendril from Amanda’s cheek. She stirred and drew in a deep breath then released it in a long, sleepy sigh. Sarek experienced a momentary pang of guilt for disturbing her, yet there was a deeper guilt that gnawed at him and he desperately needed to gaze into her eyes and confirm the reality of her presence. So much could have gone wrong last evening and he had no one but himself to blame. “ _T’hy’la_ …” he murmured quietly.

 

Amanda stirred again, this time rolling languidly to her side to face him with one arm reaching out to drape casually over his waist. Her eyelids fluttered then slowly opened. She stared at him a moment, her eyes the color of deep indigo with her back to the pale light. Then a smile pulled at her lips as she tightened her arm around his waist and snuggled closer.

 

“Good morning, _Adun_.”

 

“Good morning,” Sarek answered caressing her shoulder and arm, then down to rest his hand at her waist. “You are well?”

 

“Mmmm…” Amanda hummed and stretched lazily against him. “Not only am I well, I am deliciously happy."  She smiled again.

 

Sarek breathed a small sigh of relief. They had had sexual relations several times after retreating to their bedroom, but none with the same incredible fervor as that first time in the den. “I am pleased to hear so. I must…apologize for my behavior last evening.”

 

Amanda frowned and pulled up on one elbow to face him. “Apologize? Whatever for?“

 

In the increasing early morning light Amanda saw Sarek actually flush a pale verdant green as he pulled his gaze away from hers and stared out past her shoulder to the window. “I lost control,” he admitted. “I could have injured you.”

 

Amanda reached up and laid a hand against his cheek, forcing his gaze back to hers. “Nonsense, my love."  She smiled softly. “For whatever reason, it happened. And it was wonderful!”

 

Sarek shook his head, avoiding her eyes again as he looked down. “You do not understand. For a Vulcan to lose control in such a manner…”

 

Amanda suddenly leaned forward and silenced his words with a kiss. After a startled moment, Sarek responded and gathered her to him to kiss her more deeply. He rolled onto his back, taking Amanda with him. She stretched her naked body over his and when the kiss was over, pulled up to smile down at him.

 

“I understand how disturbing it must be for you, Sarek, but really, I am fine. In fact, I’m in the mood for a little more,” she added as her smile turned into a wicked grin and lit her eyes with mischief.

 

Taking his hands in hers, Amanda stretched his arms over his head and Sarek allowed it, his gaze locking with hers. She wriggled on top of him, flattening her breasts against his chest as she parted her thighs to straddle his hips. He had been flaccid up to this point, but with the moistness of her sex pressed against him he felt himself begin to stir and harden, as did Amanda.

 

“I promise we’ll discuss it later, but right now I have plans for you, Mister."  She laughed seductively.

 

By this time Sarek was in no mood to pursue it either. As Amanda said, there would be time enough to investigate the cause later. Although becoming aroused, he felt no such lapse of control this time and willingly gave in to his wife’s sexual appetite. It would be illogical to do otherwise.

 

Amanda guided their ensuing coupling with slow, erotic skill, taking from him as much as she gave until they were both left sated and breathless. They slept for a short time then until Sarek’s internal clock told him it was time to rise and ready for the few hours he was needed at the Embassy. He was careful not to wake her as he disentangled from her slumbering embrace and padded naked to the shower. When he emerged he found her still sleeping peacefully and decided not to disturb her.

 

Sarek quietly donned his robes and made his way downstairs to the kitchen for a quick cup of spiced tea and a few of Amanda’s _krei’la_ cookies before leaving. But as he started to bite into one, he stopped and examined the innocent looking treat with a more critical eye. It suddenly occurred to him that Amanda’s cookies were the only random element in last evening’s events and up until that point he had been in complete control. Everything else he had either eaten or imbibed on many occasions before without difficulty.

 

Instead of eating the cookie, Sarek retrieved a small bag and dropped it inside before placing it in a pocket within his robes. There was equipment at the Embassy that would breakdown the cookie's ingredients more precisely and mimic the effects on the Vulcan bloodstream, thus either confirming or dispelling his suspicions. He had to admit, he would be greatly relieved if it became evident he had been drugged the previous evening. Not that Amanda would do so intentionally, he amended to himself, but there was a distinct possibility something in the cookies had affected his behavior.

 

Taking a deep breath he put the thought aside and keyed up a small batch of his grandmother’s more traditional _krei’la_ biscuits from the replicator and consumed them in record time.

 

 

*          *          *          *

 

Amanda sighed and looked up from the book she was presently reading to the chronometer on the fireplace mantel. It was getting on to late afternoon and Sarek had still not returned. It often went this way, his work keeping him far longer than he anticipated, especially if he became so absorbed he lost track of time. She smiled affectionately, knowing he would never admit to such an un-Vulcan fallibility, but it was true nonetheless and was part of what endeared him to her.

 

She sighed again and uncurled her position on the couch--the same couch where they had made such abandoned love the night before--stretching a little as she did so. Her muscles were a bit sore in places and she felt totally enervated in a very pleasant sort of way. Earlier it had been all she could do after her shower to make herself clean the kitchen and straighten the den and bedroom. She had lamented over what was left of her beautiful dress as she picked it up from where it had been tossed into the armchair beside the bed.  It was beyond repair and she had to discard it: All but one small piece. That she tucked away as a memento.

 

This thought brought to mind the evening before and Sarek’s incredible passion. No, call it what it was, she chided herself. Lust: pure animal lust. And she had been caught up in it right along with him. What had sparked it, she wondered for perhaps the tenth time since waking. Not that she was particularly bothered by what had happened, but Sarek was, thus it became her concern as well.

 

Before her ruminations could go any further Amanda heard the front door open and her heart accelerated a few beats. Sarek! Grinning in anticipation she immediately jumped up off the couch and started for the front hall, but paused a moment in the doorway as a small wave of vertigo hit her. She reached for the doorframe to steady herself, but the vertigo was gone almost as soon as it had overcome her. With a little shake of the head, she dismissed it and went out to greet her husband.  “Welcome home, _Adun_ ,” Amanda smiled as she walked toward Sarek. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Sarek turned from the hall table at her approach, his expression softening as she slipped her arms around him in an embrace. He returned it with warm affection and perhaps a little dread. How to explain?  “I have only been gone four point three-five hours,” he teased deadpan.

 

“Seemed like an eternity to me,” Amanda parried as she pulled back to smile up at him. “Come sit down in the kitchen and I’ll get you some tea and cookies,” she urged, pulling on his arm lightly.

 

Sarek balked. “About your cookies, Amanda…” He paused uncomfortably. “We need to talk.”

 

The smile faded from Amanda’s lips as her brow furrowed in puzzlement. “All right,” she answered uncertainly. “But can we do it sitting down? For some reason, I’m still a little tired this afternoon. Seems someone kept me up most of the night,” she added teasingly.

 

“Of course,” Sarek relented quickly, somewhat chagrined he hadn’t noticed immediately that she looked a little tired and pale.

 

He followed her into the kitchen and minutes later they were both seated at the table with steaming cups of spiced tea before them. They sipped at their tea in silence a few moments, Sarek trying to decide how to approach what he had to tell her. Perhaps he was putting too much significance on her anticipated reaction. After all, they were only cookies. Finally, he took a breath and looked up, meeting her expectant gaze.  “I was very troubled by my loss of control last evening,” he began.

 

“Yes, I know,” Amanda answered sympathetically and reached across to pat the back of his hand where it rested on the table.

 

Sarek placed his other hand on top of hers and left it there as he continued. “So much so that I replayed the events over in my mind several times, trying to determine what could have triggered it. There was only one random element last evening: the cookies. I took one with me to the embassy today and requested it be analyzed in our toxicology lab. Amanda, your recipe for _krei’la_ cookies contains an ingredient which, when mixed with alcohol, has an adverse effect on the Vulcan neurological system. That ingredient is the spice you call cinnamon.” As he finished he watched her face for a reaction.

 

Amanda’s eyebrows went up in surprise. “Cinnamon? But I checked the list,” she protested.

 

“Yes, I am certain that you did. And cinnamon in and of itself is fairly harmless. It is only the combination of ingesting cinnamon when consuming alcohol that produces the effect.”

 

“The wine!” Amanda gasped softly, swiftly connecting the events of the previous night.

 

“Precisely.”

 

Amanda continued to stare at him a moment then suddenly burst out laughing.

 

Sarek pulled back slightly, clearly affronted. “I see nothing humorous in this, _Aduna_. There could have been very serious consequences.”

 

Amanda continued to giggle a few moments longer then finally managed to take a deep breath and put on a more serious expression.  “Forgive me, _Sarek_. It just occurred to me that we’ve finally discovered quite by accident what half a dozen pharmaceutical corporations would give their eyeteeth for: an aphrodisiac that has an effect on Vulcans. In the right combination with a good stiff drink or two, of course.” She lapsed into soft laughter again. “If you’ll forgive the pun.”

 

Sarek raised an eyebrow. “I do not,” he said dryly. But Amanda’s laughter was contagious and there was a glint of humor in his eyes in spite of the seriousness of the subject.

 

Amanda saw it and decided to string the teasing along. “While you were ‘under the influence’, shall we say, you were talking about mass producing the cookies and maybe you were right. Just think of it, Sarek. We could be rich beyond our wildest dreams with just one comm call to the right company,” she speculated. “Cinnamon is easy to produce, has a wonderful taste and aroma. It would be so easy. Of course, the manufacturer would have to include an insert in the packaging of the cookies to alert the buyer to serve it with alcohol for the desired effect. In fact, I’ll bet they could even reduce and combine the ingredients into a spray or pill form and…”

 

“Amanda!” Sarek interrupted, genuinely horrified.

 

Amanda laughed again. “Relax. I’m only teasing, _T’hy’la_. Give me credit for more scruples than that.”

 

Sarek gazed at her a long moment, not sure if he would ever completely understand the peculiar Human sense of humor. There were some things one simply did not joke about. “I do, Amanda. I trust you with my life.”

 

Sarek’s soft and serious tone wiped away any vestige of humor from her face. Amanda knew immediately what he meant. They had discussed it at length before their marriage. She remembered how difficult it had been for him, how excruciatingly awkward as he attempted to explain the subject in purely esoteric third person terms and she had to keep interrupting him to ask questions to clarify what he was saying. And suddenly, she realized the very real fear Sarek must have experienced the evening before. And it was all her fault! She averted her gaze and ducked her head, blushing hotly in embarrassment.

 

“I apologize, Sarek. To think it was me who did that to you, and then to tease you about it. It was childish and insensitive. Please forgive me.”

 

Sarek reached across the table and caught her chin, urging her to look up and meet his gaze once again. His eyes were soft with warmth and compassion. “I would forgive you anything, _T’hy’la_ , if there was indeed anything to forgive. I merely wished you to know the cause of my actions last evening. I am not placing blame and will not allow you to either. No one is to blame. It was an accident and it is over.”

 

Amanda took his hand in hers and held it tightly. “I don’t deserve you,” she said softly, her voice cracking slightly with the admission. Her eyes shimmered brightly with sudden unshed tears.

 

Sarek shook his head and squeezed her hand lightly. “I said I would not allow you to blame yourself, Amanda. You are to put this incident behind you, as I have done.”

 

Amanda held his gaze a moment longer, and then nodded with a feeble smile. “I will try.” She glanced over to the counter and platter of cookies. “I’ll dispose of them immediately,” she sighed.

 

Sarek released her hands and stood up. “You will not. I find them quite… palatable.” With that he strode over to the counter and helped himself to several of the cookies and brought them back to the table.

 

Amanda looked at him, her mouth dropping open. As he started to take a bite her hand shot out and stopped him. “Sarek! You can’t eat those.”

 

Sarek raised an eyebrow. “I remind you they are only dangerous when consumed with alcohol.”

 

She didn’t let go. “Are you _sure_ about that?”  She wasn’t willing to take any more chances and was amazed Sarek would even consider it.

 

“Quite. The toxicology screens were duplicated several times and the results conclusive. Although it was also discovered that cinnamon alone does have a similar, if a significantly less potent, effect when consumed in enough quantity.”

 

It was then Amanda saw the mischief in his eyes and knew he was egging her own. She chuckled softly. “ _Touché, T’hy’la_.” She released his hand and watched as Sarek took a bite of the cookie and followed it with a sip of tea. “You don’t have to eat them just to please me, you know. They’re only cookies. “

 

“I do not,” Sarek answered. “I may have been ‘under the influence’ last evening, as you say, but I was also truthful. They are quite pleasing to the Vulcan palette. I have only one request…”

 

She tilted her head and gazed at him expectantly. “And what’s that?”

 

“That you not share this recipe with anyone. Not even family.”

 

Amanda smiled and patted his arm as she rose from her seat. “It’ll be our secret, _Adun_. But I wouldn’t be a very good Vulcan wife if I let you sit there and fill up on _krei’la_ cookies and tea, would I? I’ll make us a real dinner.”

 

As she started to turn away, the vertigo hit Amanda once again and she swayed slightly. Sarek was immediately at her side, his arms around her to steady her.

 

“Amanda, you are ill.”

 

Amanda brushed a hand across her forehead and swallowed as a slight twinge of nausea released saliva in her mouth, and then both the vertigo and the nausea were gone. She shook her head slightly to clear it. “No, I think I’m just tired and I haven’t eaten anything today. Stupid of me. My blood sugar is probably just low.”

 

“Then you will rest as I prepare something for you,” Sarek directed as he swept her up in her arms and turned for the doorway.

 

“Really, Sarek, I’m okay,” she protested. “And I can certainly find the bedroom under my own steam.”

 

“Silence, _Aduna_.”

 

When Sarek used that tone of voice, Amanda knew it was useless to argue the point. She settled against him, feeling a little silly but very secure in his arms as he took her to their bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He pulled both their pillows together to prop her back and shoulders then grabbed a nearby throw and tucked it around her, prompting her to smile at him affectionately.

 

“You don’t have to tuck me in. I’m fine,” she insisted again. “Really”

 

“Perhaps,” Sarek answered as he straightened up and gazed down at her, his concern for her clearly in his eyes. “However, you will lay here and rest. I will bring food shortly.”

 

Before she could say more, Sarek turned and left the room. She sighed loudly in self disgust and settled back on the pillows. She really was tired. More tired than she had realized. Maybe she would just close her eyes for a moment…

 

When Sarek returned with a small tray of cheese, cookies, and a mug of tea, he found Amanda sleeping peacefully. He set the tray aside, torn between waking her and insisting she eat, and simply watching her for a few moments. He decided on the latter and sat gently down on the bed beside her, careful not to jostle her awake.

 

Her features composed in peaceful sleep tugged at him and he reached out to very carefully splay his fingers over her temple and cheek. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on their bond and searched it for her present physical well being. At first, he could ascertain nothing amiss. She seemed to be as healthy as she insisted, but just as he started to gently break the meld, something… echoed… within the bond and grabbed his attention. Fear accelerated his heart rate and he deepened the meld, searching for the elusive fragment of whatever it was that had not been there before. He concentrated, still careful not to disturb Amanda’s sleeping consciousness, but doggedly and systematically pursuing the unexplained intrusion. He was about to give up, when suddenly there it was again: A tiny flicker of a presence. His brows furrowed in puzzlement and anger. What was _this_? Who had _dared_ to…  And suddenly, he knew. His heart nearly stopped for a fraction of a second as joy burst within him. It was not possible--not logical--yet it was true. True!

 

Amanda stirred beneath his hand as her consciousness stirred within his mind, breaking in on the moment. Very carefully, he brushed tentatively against the fragile presence, then slowly backed away to leave Amanda to sleep. She needed her rest now. When he took his hand away from her face he saw it was trembling slightly and became aware, too, that his own face felt strange. He brought his fingers up to touch it and encountered a smile that had not graced his features since he was a very small child and still not disciplined enough to prevent the outward show of such abandoned emotion. It lingered a few seconds longer until his facial muscles, unaccustomed to such expression, began to pull into their more normal lines and settled back into the half-smile he allowed himself with her. 

 

A child! His thoughts tumbled one upon another in a moment of chaos before he was able to take control. There was so much to plan, to prepare for, so many questions and concerns. His gaze returned to Amanda, the sweetness and beauty of her in the late afternoon light stilling his breath. He had not thought it possible, but what he felt for her in that moment went beyond all his previous experience--pride, tenderness, a surge of fierce protectiveness, profound gratitude--and so much more that he couldn’t begin to define. And yes, above all, what she would no doubt call love. Not a new feeling, since he had lived with that particular emotion since shortly after he met her. Yet now, even that feeling deepened, transformed and expanded to include the tiny spark of life she carried within her, became so much more somehow.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sarek reached out once again to stroke her cheek, compelled to touch the beauty that was Amanda and his life. Again she stirred but this time opened her eyes and gazed at him sleepily.  She blinked a few times, then smiled softly as her gaze focused on him.

 

“Sorry, I seem to have fallen asleep. For some reason I am so tired. What ever will you do with such a lazy wife?” she teased.

 

“I will cherish her and keep her safe,” Sarek answered solemnly. “But for now, I will see to it she gets the rest she needs.”

 

“Mmm, I like the sound of that,” Amanda responded, her eyelids already starting to feel heavy again.  “But I would like it even more if my husband consented to take me in his arms and lay with me for a while,” she added huskily.

 

Sarek didn’t say a word as he did just that, stretching his frame out beside his wife and adjusting their positions until he held her comfortably against him. 

 

Amanda sighed in contentment, finally giving in and letting her eyes close completely. “Heaven,” she murmured.

 

Sarek stroked her hair away from her face before answering. “Indeed,” he agreed, but realized she probably hadn’t heard him as her breathing quickly settled into a pattern of sleep.

 

As he held her Sarek’s gaze wondered around the room in contemplation of his momentous discovery today and finally settled on the tray of food he’d brought for Amanda earlier. The sight of the cookies brought another half-smile to his lips. Amanda’s attempts to bring their two cultures closer together had ironically paid off in a way neither of them could have anticipated; a combination that went far beyond the mixture of a few alien ingredients.

 

As he relaxed with the comforting press of his wife beside him and the joyous knowledge that he was not only a husband but also a father, his own eyelids began to weigh more heavily. Sleep beckoned, but before he gave in Sarek made one last mental note.

 

Amanda’s recipe for _krei’la_ cookies would find a permanent and honored place within his grandmother’s cookbook.

 

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
